T.J. Ashford (Tajh Bellow)
|education = Graduate of PC High Student at PCU |occupation = Waiter at Kelly's Diner |residence = Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Road Port Charles, New York |parents = Jordan Ashford Shawn ButlerRevealed by Jordan on May 22, 2015 |romances = Molly Lansing-Davis (dating; in love with) Taylor DuBois (ONS; 2013) |relatives = |color = #660000 |color text = white |grandparents = Ray Butler (deceased) |aunts/uncles = Two unknown aunts }} ' Thomas "T.J." Ashford, Jr.' is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Shawn Butler and Comr. Jordan Ashford and the legal son of the late, Thomas "Tommy" Ashford Sr. He was conceived during an affair that Jordan had with Shawn while married to Tommy. T.J. has no idea that Shawn is his biological father. Casting The role is originated by actor Krys Meyer on January 17, 2012.http://abc.soapsindepth.com/2011/12/meet-ghs-tj.html In July 2012, Soap Opera Digest reported that they released as a casting call very similar to the character of T.J. leading to speculation that Meyer had been let go. Online soap gossip site Daytime Confidential later posted speculation about Meyer booking another gig, and the role was to be recast with the new actor reporting to work the week of July 23, 2012. Rumors circulated that former star, Tequan Richmond had been cast in the role; the speculation was later confirmed by ABC Soaps In Depth. Meyer last appeared on August 1, 2012 and Richmond debuted on August 16.http://abc.soapsindepth.com/2012/07/ghs-new-tj.html Richmond was nominated for a NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Daytime Drama Series in 2014http://www.naacpimageawards.net/nominees/television/ and he was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actor in 2015. Storylines |-|2012-13= TJ comes to Port Charles as a troubled teen who is angry with Shawn for killing his father. TJ's mother gave him the option of living with Shawn or military school, because she could no longer handle him herself. On his second day in Port Charles, TJ is already in trouble after he steals a car from a valet service, since he is only 14 he is let off with a warning. He is befriended by Molly Lansing-Davis who shows him around Port Charles High and helps him with his homework. Molly's mother Alexis Davis helped TJ get off with a warning after he stole the car. Alexis and Shawn both realize that TJ is very troubled and set out to help him. TJ later finds out about Sonny Corinthos and the mob ties of Port Charles and decides that he wants to stay in town after all. TJ gets into further trouble when he poses as a bellboy at the Metro Court Hotel and has travelers pay him to carry their luggage. He is outed by Carly Jacks the owner of the Metro Court and let off on a warning again since Shawn is good friends with Carly. TJ continues his tutoring sessions with Molly and she soon learns that he has trouble reading. Molly downloads mp3 audio soundbites of their homework for TJ and starts to teach him how to read. In exchange, TJ sets up a fake MyFace account for Molly, that she names Desdemona. Desdemona is a hit on MyFace, more so than Molly's real account, where she only had her mother as a friend. TJ becomes very popular at Port Charles High in contrast with Molly who does not have many friends. He decides to show everyone how cool Molly is by throwing a party at her house. He posts a part invite on MyFace and invites everyone over to Molly's house for a party that involved alcohol. Molly is shocked when tons of people that she doesn't know, pile into her house for a party. The party starts to get out of control, and Molly calls her cousin Michael Corinthos for help. As TJ mingles around the party, he notices a boy trying to take Molly back to her room and stops him just before Molly passes out drunk. He then discovers that Molly's drink had been spiked and he tried to shut the party down. Before he gets the chance however, Michael arrives and shuts the party down. He kicks all of the kids out of the house and has them call their parents for rides. Michael then finds Molly unconscious and begins yelling at TJ for his cousin's drunk state. Molly awakes to the two of them arguing and Michael goes to call Alexis, but TJ tries to convince him not to because he didn't want to get Molly in trouble. They start to clean the Lakehouse, but before they can finish Alexis and Mac Scorpio arrive. Molly initially takes the fall for TJ and claims that she threw the party to keep him from getting in anymore trouble, but TJ comes clean and admits that he was the one who threw the party because he wanted to help Molly makes more friends and show the people at school that she really was cool. Nevertheless, Alexis still forbids Molly and TJ from hanging out again. After a three month absence, it is revealed in May 2012 that he has secretly began dating Molly, without Alexis and Shawn knowing. Michael finds out, but agrees to keep quiet about their relationship. Later, Molly's sister Sam almost walks in on them kissing, but they cover by saying they are just studying and TJ quickly leaves. In January 2013, TJ tries to get Molly's novel back from Connie Falconeri. He tried to use the knowledge that Connie just lost her newly-found son Trey Mitchell. However, he is unsuccessful and goes to Alexis' house to talk to Molly about his failed attempt. In March 2013, he and Molly were dropped off to Sonny's house by Shawn so that Sonny and Shawn can start having a discussion between Kate and Connie. After that, they go onto the Floating Rib right where Mac and Felicia are at. A new boy, Rafe Kovich, Jr., arrives in early parts of February. Rafe and Molly bond soon after they meet on the docks. TJ gets jealous of the bonding and sees that Rafe is falling for Molly. Molly has enough and states that Rafe is taking her to the prom. Soon after, nurse Felix DuBois' bratty little sister Taylor DuBois arrives in town in June and hears word of the TJ's situation. Taylor invites herself as TJ's date and throws herself at TJ when TJ is trying to fix Kelly's water pipes. Taylor stays and screams and gets even wetter. She takes off her and TJ's shirt. After the shooting at the Metro Court (Shawn accidentally shooting Olivia Falconeri, aiming for Franco)., the prom is cancelled and Taylor weasels her way and gets TJ to go out partying. In the limo, Taylor uses the information that TJ gives her to set him up to see Molly and Rafe kissing in the park. Taylor and TJ have been drinking and they end up having sex in the limo.In September 2013 TJ reconciles with his girlfriend Molly Lansing-Davis after being broken up for nearly four months which upsets Taylor DuBois and Rafe Kovich, Jr. they scheme together to try to come between them announcing to Molly and TJ that they are dating. After TJ witnesses, the accidental shooting of Max Giambetti by Morgan Corinthos, during a mob shootout between the Corinthos mob family and Jerome mob family, Sonny tells Shawn that they have to get TJ out of town. His presence at the warehouse during the shootout made him a target for the Jeromes because he knows too much, and also put him in the position of having to lie if questioned by the cops. Shawn and Sonny decide that getting TJ out of town and sending him back to his mother is the best way to protect him. |-|2014-15= Crimes Committed *Broke into Kelly's diner and stole food 2012 *Stole a car and went joyriding 2012 *Drove without a license 2012 *Posed as an employee at the Metro Court hotel and charged guests a handling fee for assistance with their luggage 2012 *Hosted an underage drinking party at Molly's house 2012 *Sucker punched Rafe 2013 *Underage drinking with Taylor in the back of a limo 2013 *Assaulted a security guard Jun 11, 2015; arrested, charged with aggravated batteryhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t02wI3dVO4o and released Health and Vitals *Experienced a fever after being exposed to a toxin placed in the town's water supply by Jerry Jacks 2012 *Held hostage at gunpoint and threatened by Carlos Rivera 19, 2013 *Suffered a bloody lip after Rafe sucker punched him 11, 2014 *Kidnapped 2, 2015 Family tree See also *T.J. Ashford and Molly Lansing-Davis References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Garin Wolf Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children of General Hospital